I LOVE U MOM
by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu
Summary: yah,,gak pandai buat summary nich  cerita ini karin-chu buat karna terinsfirasi lewat sebuah lagu  di baca ya,,dan ditunggu reviewsnya
1. Kebahagian sementara

**ini fanfic ke2 karin-chu**

**karin-chu membuat cerita ini karna terinsfiransikan lewat sebuah lagu**

**semoga suka ya ^_^  
**

* * *

Suatu hari

Di sebuah kota,,terdapat seorang anak perempuan yg bernama hanazono karin,,atau yg sering disapa dengan sebutan karin

Karin orang yg pandai dalam hal apapun

Karin mempunyai 2 orang adik perempuan

Satu bernama kujyou himeka

Dan satu lagi bernama himeka karasuma

Kujyou himeka menderita cacat mental,,dan ia suka disapa dengan sebutan himeka

Sedangkan himeka karasuma suka disapa dengan sebutan karasuma

Dan pada suatu pagi~~

Karin : ayah,,ibu,,aku pergi berangkat sekolah dulu ya

Kujyou Kazuto : baiklah,,hati hati ya

Kujyou Suzuka : ok,,hati hati ya,,ouh ya,,nanti ibu tidak bisa menjemputmu,,karna ibu ada rapat

Karin : lalu,,bagaimana dengan ayah?

Kujyou Kazuto : ayah juga tidak bisa menjemputmu,,sore nanti,,ayah mau pergi keluar kota,,

Karna mau menemui client

Kujyou Suzuka : ouh ya,,nanti kau akan dijemput oleh supir,,jangan lupa menjemput karasuma,,dan juga,,setelah kau pulang sekolah,,harus merawat himeka dengan baik

Karin : tapi bu,,pulang sekolah aku ada lez tambahan,,lagi pula himeka sudah besar,,dan dirumah ada pelayan bukan?

Kujyou Suzuka : tapi sayang,,kau tau,,adikmu itu tuna netra,,walaupun ada pelayan,,pasti dia akan kesepian

Karin : baiklah,,aku akan melakukan semua yg ibu katakan!

Ayah,,ibu,,aku pergi

_**BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN~~**_

_**KARIN PULANG DARI SEKOLAH**_

_**SETELAH IA MENJEMPUT KARASUMA PULANG...**_

_**KARINPUN HARUS MERAWAT HIMEKA DIRUMAH...**_

Karin : aku menyesal dilahirkan sebagai anak tertua dikeluarga ini...

ouh iya...!

Hampir saja aku lupa,,besok ada persentasi ipa

Aku harus segera berlatih!

KARINPUN MENGELUARKAN SETUMPUK KERTAS UNTUK PERSENTASINYA

Karin : huh,,untung saja sudah selesai aku kerjakan,,sekarang tinggal berlatih untuk berbicara didepan banyak orang!

Pelayan : nona karin,,ada telpon untukmu!

Karin : yg benar?

Pelayan : iya

Karin : tidak biasanya ada telpon untukku,,siapa ya?

**Kemudian,,karin meninggalkan kertas kertas untuk persentasinya dikamar himeka...**

**Karinpun menerima telpon tersebut...**

Karin : halo,,ini siapa ya?

Miyon : ini aku,,miyon!

Karin : ouh,,ternyata miyon,,aku kira siapa... (-_-"),,ada apa miyon?

Miyon : karin,,kenapa kau tidak pergi lez? Apa kau sakit?

Karin : tidak,,aku baik baik saja koq,,aku tidak sedang sakit

Miyon : lalu,,kenapa kau tidak pergi lez?

Karin : itu,,anu,,emm,,aku disuruh ibuku untuk menjaga adikku dirumah

Miyon : emm,,lagi lagi adikmu,,bukankah dirumahmu ada banyak pelayan?

Karin : itu memang benar,,tapi...tapi...tapi...

Miyon : tapi kenapa karin? Besok kita ada persentasi ipa,,hari ini sedang dibahas,,bukankah ini sangat penting bagimu?

Karin : itu benar,,persentasi ini sangat penting bagiku,,tapi aku tidak bisa datang

Miyon : apa kau yakin,,besok kau bisa?

Karin : aku yakin,,jika aku percaya diri,,aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya!

Miyon : baiklah,,kalau begitu,,sudah dulu ya karin

Karin : iya... ^.^

Miyon : sampai jumpa besok karin _^

Setelah karin menerima telpon dari miyon

Karinpun segera masuk kekamarnya himeka

Namun...~~~~

Karin : apa yg terjadi?

Karasuma : kakak,,maafkan kak himeka,,dia tidak sengaja merusak kertas persentasi kakak

Karin : himeka,,kau keterlaluan,,apa kau tau,,berapa lama aku membuat ini,, aku membuatnya selama berhari hari... dan dengan mudah,,kau menghancurkannya begitu saja!aku benci himeka!

Himeka : karin,,aku tidak sengaja,,maafkan aku karin

Karin : aku benci himeka...aku benci!

Karasuma : kakak...

Himeka : apa aku telah membuat kesalahan?

Karasuma : tidak,,emm,,maksudku bukan begitu...

Emm,,kau tidurlah himeka

Himeka : tapi,,bagaimana dengan karin?

Karasuma : karin,biar aku yg mengejarnya

KARIN BERLARI ENTAH KEMANA ARAHNYA

HINGGA AKHIRNYA,,KARIN TIBA DISEBUAH TAMAN

Karin : kenapa...kenapa...kenapa dia selalu benar,,apa karna dia tuna netra,,dan kenapa aku yg harus melakukan semuany sendiri,,aku lelah,,aku cape' dengan semua ini,,jika bukan karna ibu memintaku menjaga dia,,aku tidak akan pernah mau menjaganya!

Tak sengaja,,karin menendangkan sebuah kaleng minuman

Dan terkena kepala seseorang

Kazune : aww,,sakit sekali,,siapa yg berani melemparku denga kaleng minuman ini!

Karin : ahh,,harus bagaimana...harus bagaimana...harus bagaimanakah ini,,kabur,,benar,,aku harus lari sejauh mungkin,,sebelum dia mengetahuinya!

Kazune : kau...tunggu kau...kau yg melakukannya bukan?

Karin : ehh,,bertemu kazune,,,apa yg kau katakan,,aku tidak mengerti sama sekali...

Kazune : jangan pura pura tidak tau karin! Ayo minta maaf padaku!

Karin : tidak mau!

Kazune : minta maaf!

Karin : tidak!

Kazune : minta maaf!

Karin : tidak!

Kazune : minta maaf padaku segera karin!

Karin : tidak mau!

Karna diantara mereka tidak ada yg mau mengalah...

Merekapun terus berdebat hingga 1 jam (O.o)

Karin : huh,,baiklah,,aku akan minta maaf padamu...maafkan aku kazune!

Kazune : huh,,seharusnya kau mengatakan ini dari tadi,,pertengkaran ini telah membuatku kehilangan banyak energi (-_-") ouh ya karin,,bagaimana dengan persentasimu,,apa telah selesai?

Karin : persentasiku sudah musnah

Kazune : apa? bagaimana bisa? (O.O)

Karin : maafkan aku kazune,,adikku yg merusaknya,,lalu sekarang harus bagaimana?

Kazune : mau bagaimana lagi,,ya harus dibuat ulang =3='

Karin : apa masih sempat?besok adalah hari persentasinya kazune!

Kazune : tidak ada kata terlambat,,jika kita mengerjakannya dari sekarang,,aku rasa waktunya cukup!

Karin : kazune...

Kazune : apa... mau bilang "kazune maafkan aku,,kazune terimakasih",,lebih baik,,kau katakan itu lain kali saja

Karin : semangat...! \\(^.^)/

KAZUNEPUN MEMBUATKAN KARIN PERSENTASI IPA YG BARU~~

KEESOKAN HARINYA...

PERSENTASI KARIN DAN KAZUNELAH YG MENDAPAT NILAI SEMPURNA

KARIN BERHASIL MENDAPATKAN JUARA 1

DAN KAZUNE MENJADI JUARA 2

Miyon : wahh,,kalian ber2 benar benar hebat .

Karin,,caramu menjelaskannya tadi benar benar seperti guru d.b

Kau seperti asistennya saja

Dan kazune,,gayamu tadi benar benar cool

Kalian benar benar hebat d^.^b

Karin : terimakasih miyon,,aku akan memperlihatkan piala ini kepada ayah dan ibuku

Kazune : bukankah ayahmu pergi keluar kota?

Karin : iya,,tapi katanya petang ini,,dia akan pulang

Kazune : ouh,,baguslah jika begitu

Miyon : nanti sore,,kalian berdua akan lezkan?

Kazune : tentu saja ^_^ jika kau karin?

Karin : aku juga,,karna nanti,,semua orang ditempat lez akan aku traktir

Miyon : yg benar?

Karin : tentu saja ^.^v

**Sorepun tiba,,karna karin berhasil menang...**

**Sesuai dengan janji karin,,ia akan mentraktir semua orang yg ada dilezan...**

**Tak lama kemudian~~**

Miyon : karin,,handphonemu bunyi!

Karin : apa?

Miyon : benar,,ada yg menelpon

Karin : mana,,berikan padaku

Karin : halo,,ada apa bu?

Kujyou Suzuka : karin... "dengan suara lemas"

Karin : iya,,ini aku karin,,ada apa bu?

Kujyou Suzuka : kau sekarang ada dimana nak?

Karin : aku sedang ada ditempat lez... ibu kenapa? Ibu tidak perlu hawatir,,karasuma telah menjaga himeka dirumah,,apa ibu sakit?

Kujyou Suzuka : ibu baik baik saja...

Karin : lalu,,kenapa ibu menangis?

Kujyou Suzuka : ayahmu...ayahmu...ayahmu karin...

Karin : ia,,ada apa dengan ayah?petang ini ayah akan pulangkan bu? Ada yg mau aku tunjukkan pada ayah dan ibu,,ibu tau,,aku berhasil memenagkan persentasi ipa disekolah bu!

Kujyou Suzuka : hari ini,,hari ini,,ayahmu tidak akan pulang karin... "menangis"

Karin : ouh,,aku tidak apa apa,,aku tau,,ayah pasti sangat sibuk,,lalu kenapa ibu menangis?

Kujyou Suzuka : ayahmu...ayahmu...ayahmu,,mengalami kecelakaan saat ingin pulang,,dan dia...dia...dia telah meninggal karin... "menangis"

Karin : apa...?ini bohongkan...! "meneteskan air mata dan menjatuhkan handphone"

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**huft,,akhirnya chap pertamanya selesai juga

tolong kritik dan sarannya ya

karna,,karin-chu anak baru nich di fanfic,,dan juga,,karin-chu bukan orang yg pandai dalam membuat cerita...


	2. Kenyataan yg harus diterima

Michiru : wah,jarang sekali hanazono baik seperti hari ini! Atau dia hari ini lagi sakit ya?

Miyon : karin melakukan ini semua,karna dia memenangkan persentasi,,dan berhasil mengalahkan kazune!

Kazune : dia tidak mengalahkan ku sama sekali,,hanya saja,,hari ini aku ingin mengalah darinya! =3='

Miyon : apakah benar kazune?

Kazune : tentu saja... -_-

Michiru : dimana hanazono?

Miyon : tadi,,dia ada disana,,sedang mengangkat telpon!

MICHIRUPUN MENGHAMPIRI KARIN

KEMUDIAN...

Michiru : hanazono,,terimakasih ya ice krimnya lezat sekali!... hanazono... "menjatuhkan ice krim"

MICHIRU KEMUDIAN MENDEKATI KARIN YG DUDUK TERDIAM SAMBIL MENANGIS DISUDUT SEBUAH RUANGAN

Michiru : hanazono kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kau kenapa,,ayo jawab aku hanazono!

Karin : michi... dia...dia...dia sudah pergi "dengan suara lemas"

Michiru : kau tunggu disini sebentar,jangan pergi kemana mana,aku akan mencari seseorang,kau jangan pergi kemana mana ya!

**Dengan merasa panik,michiru kemudian memanggil jin kuga yaitu sahabat dekat laki lakinya karin selain kazune**

Jin Kuga : karin...karin...kau kenapa,,ayo ceritakan padaku! Apa kau sakit? Jika kau sakit,aku akan mengantarmu pulang!

Karin : aku baik baik saja...tapi...tapi...perasaanku yg tidak baik baik saja jin...

Jin Kuga : ceritakan padaku!

Karin : ayah ku...ayahku...ayahku mengalami kecelakaan,,dan dia telah meninggal...!

Jin Kuga : karin...aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu,,mulai sekarang,,kau harus bersandar kepadaku...

Sementara itu~~

Kazune : miyon,dimana karin?

Miyon : uh,,kepalaku pusing,dari tadi, michiru,jin kuga,dan sekarang kazune,menanyakan dimana karin! Karin ada di sana! (-_-)

Kazune : apa? Jadi michi dan jin juga menanyakan dimana karin! Memangnya ada apa?

Miyon : mana aku tau...!

Kemudian,kazune menghampiri karin...

Kazune yg tidak mengetahui hal yg sebenarnya,merasa marah melihat jin yg memeluk karin

Kazune : wah...wah...wah... hebat sekali,,seharusnya,aku tidak datang mengganggu kalian berdua!

Jin Kuga : kujyou,kau jangan salah paham dulu,kau tidak tau yg terjadi sebenarnya!

Michiru : kazune,seharusnya kau jangan marah marah seperti itu!

Kazune : lalu,apa masalahnya!

Jin Kuga : sebenarnya...sebenarnya...

**Kemudian,,supir yg disuruh ibunya karin menjemput karin**

**Telah tiba...**

Karin : jin,,michi,,aku pulang dulu... terimakasih jin...

Jin Kuga : apa perlu aku antar?

Karin : ouh,,tidak perlu...

_Karin pulang dengan perasaan yg sangat sedih..._

_Didalam mobil,ia terus menangis tanpa henti hentinya..._

**Sedangkan jin dan kazune...**

Jin Kuga : hari ini,ayahnya karin mengalami kecelakaan... dan kabarnya,ia telah meninggal,,makanya dia sangat sedih... dan aku memeluknya,,kau tidak perlu marah marah seperti tadi kujyou...

Kazune : jadi ceritanya begitu,maafkan aku jin,,aku telah berfikir yg bukan bukan

Jin Kuga : tidak apa apa kujyou

Michiru : baiklah,sekarang kalian sudah berbaikan bukan...

Guru les : dimana karin jin?

Jin Kuga : maaf,,karin telah pergi...

Guru les : apa? Dia pergi secepat itu! "tersedak minuman"

Jin Kuga : hari ini,dia mendapat kabar,jika ayahnya meninggal,makanya ia tidak berpamitan lagi kepada anda,maafkan aku bu!

Guru les : jadi begitu ya...

TERNYATA,SAAT DIPERJALANAN

KARIN TERJEBAK MACET,,DAN ITU MENGHABISKAN WAKTU YG CUKUP LAMA

Karin : bagaimana ini...

KARIN MENDENGAR SUARA ORANG YG BERTERIAK MEMANGGIL MANGGIL NAMANYA

IA PUN MELIHAT MELALUI KACA

TERNYATA,ITU ADALAH KAZUNE YG MENGITUNYA DARI BELAKANG DAN MENGGUNAKAN SEPEDA

Karin : ada apa kazune?

Kazune : karin,ikutlah denganku!

Karin : kita mau kemana?

Kazune : tentu saja akan mengantarmu pulang,sekarang sedang macet,,jika menggunakan sepeda,aku rasa,kau akan tiba tepat waktu,bukankah kau ingin melihat ayahmu untuk terakhir kalinya?

Karin : kazune...kau...

Kazune : ayo,,cepat naik karin! Kau sudah tidak punya waktu lagi!

Karin : baik kazune! Pak,aku pulang bersama orang ini,bapak pulanglah kerumah

Supir : tapi non,,nona...nona karin...

Karin : bukankah,sudah tidak ada waktu lagi,,aku harus...aku harus...aku harus melihat ayahku untuk yg terakhir kalinya...

Supir : baiklah nona...

Kazune : ayo karin!

Karin : ia kazune...!

**Kazune membawa karin pulang menggunakan sepeda...**

**Karin tiba dirumahnya dengan tepat waktu,,**

**ketika ia tiba dirumahnya,,ia melihat begitu banyak orang yg datang**

**dan begitu banyak rangkaian bunga yg bertuliskan "TURUT BERDUKA CITA"**

**ia hanya terdiam,,ia seolah tak percaya,,semua rekan kerja ayah dan ibunya yg ia kenal,,datang dengan wajah wajah yg sedih...**

Karin : ada apa ini,,ini tidak mungkinkan bu...ibu...jawab aku...dimana ayah!

Kujyou Suzuka : karin,,yg sabar,,ayahmu...ayahmu...ayahmu nak...

Karin : yg terbaring saat ini bukanlah ayah,,aku yakin! Pasti ini adalah jasad orang lain yg mirip ayah! Atau sekarang ayah hanya sedang tidur karna terlalu lelah,,benarkan bu! Ibu...ibu...jawab aku bu!

Kujyou Suzuka : karin...tenanglah,kau harus sabar...

Karin : ayah...ayah...ayah...ayo bangun...ayo bangun...ayo main denganku...ayah...ayah...ayah jangan bercanda,,ayah...ayo kita bermain lagi...ayo bangun dari tidurmu...bangun! bangun sekarang...aku mau kau bangun sekarang...! ayah ayo bangun! Bangunlah yah!

Kujyou Suzuka : sudah karin...sudah...kau akan menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri,,dan jika kau terus begini,,ayahmu tidak akan bahagia...berhenti menangis!

Karin : ibu,,ini bohongkan,,ayo jawab aku bu...ibu...ibu...

Namun,,ibunya karin hanya terdiam dan terus menangis dengan penuh penyesalan

Dan ia,,hanya terus memeluk karin...

Kujyou Suzuka : kau harus menerima kenyataan,,kau harus rahasiakan ini kepada himeka,,jangan sampai,,mereka berdua tau!

Karin : mereka sekarang ada dimana bu?

Kujyou Suzuka : ibu menitipkan mereka pada seorang pelayan kepercayaan ibu,,kau harus tabah karin...

Karin : tapi bu,,aku sangat menyayangi ayah...aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja!

Ibunya karin terus memeluk karin tanpa henti hentinya...

Dan kazune yg melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam...

Ia pun tidak bisa mengatakan apa apa...

**TBC...**


	3. Dido'a ibuku

**ok...**

**lanjut ke chap 3 nya...**

**maaf kalo jelek...**

**moga suka ya... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anime **: Kamichama Karin

**Author** : Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin (Tia)

**Pairing **: Karin

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Hari haripun berlalu begitu cepat...

Karin,,melewati hari harinya yg begitu suram sendirian tanpa seorang ayah...

Karin pun,,belum bisa menerima kenyataan...

Dan pada suatu sore,,sepulang karin sekolah...

Kujyou Suzuka : karin,,karin...

Karin : iya bu,,ada apa?

Kujyou Suzuka : ayo bantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam...

Karin : tapi,mengapa ibu begitu bahagia,apa ibu tidak merasa sedih dan kehilangan ayah?

Kujyou Suzuka : ouh ya,,ibu hampir lupa,tadi ibu menggoreng ikan,sepertinya ibu harus segera melihat ikannya,kalau gosong,tidak enak dimakan,kau bereskan mejanya ya...

Karin : iya bu...

Ibunya karin selalu berusaha untuk menghindar dari karin,ketika ia menanyakan hal seperti itu...

Kemudian,mereka berempat makan malam...

Sejak ayahnya karin meninggal,suasana makan malam,tidaklah hangat seperti dulu...

Melainkan,,menjadi sangat sunyi dan dingin...

Himeka : ibu,,aku mau menanyakan sesuatu kepada ibu...

Kujyou Suzuka : silakan,kau mau bertanya tentang apa?

Himeka : dimana ayah? Kenapa,beberapa hari ini,ayah tidak pulang,makan malam,dan bermain bersama kita? Kenapa,ayah tidak menelponku? Apa ayah sudah tidak suka kepadaku?

Kujyou Suzuka : emm,,itu...itu...itu karna...ayahmu sedang pergi ketempat yg jauh, "meneteskan sedikit air mata"

Karin,yg mendengar pembicaraan itu,menghentikan makannya

Dan karin berkata

Karin : tidak...ayah tidak membenci siapapun,,yg dikatakan ibu benar,ayah hanya pergi untuk sementara,dia akan kembali!dia akan kembali!ayah pasti akan kembali!ayah hanya...ayah hanya...pergi untuk beberapa waktu,ayah sekarang,sedang ada ditempat yg jauh... dengarkan perkataanku,ayah pasti kembali! Kau tau,,dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kita semua dengan begitu mudah,dia akan kembali! Benarkan bu..."memukul meja makan dan sedikit menangis"

Kujyou Suzuka : benar...benar...itu sangat benar,kalian tidak perlu menghawatirkan ayah,yg kalian lakukan hanyalah menjadi anak yg baik,dengan begitu,ayah pasti akan senang melihat kalian yg sehat,sekarang jika kalian ingin ayah kembali,kalian semua harus makan yg banyak! Kalian harus menjadi anak yg cerdas! Jangan kekurangan gizi! Makan yg banyak,dan jaga kesehatan dengan baik! Ingat perkataan ibu!

Himeka : benarkah? Kalau begitu,mulai sekarang,aku akan makan yg banyak,agar ayah kembali dengan perasaan yg senang! Benarkan bu!

Kujyou Suzuka : benar,,kalian semua harus semangat!

Karasuma : kalau begitu,aku juga akan makan yg banyak,aku berjanji,mulai sekarang,aku akan belajar dengan baik,aku juga akan menjadi anak yg baik,agar saat ayah pulang dia tidak akan merasa kecewa!

Karin : ibu... "didalam hati"

PAGIPUN TIBA,KARINPUN PERGI KESEKOLAH...

DISEKOLAH,SIKAPNYA SANGAT BERBEDA,

IA MENJADI ORANG YG DINGIN

TIDAK CERIA LAGI,IA JUGA BERUBAH MENJADI ANAK YG PEMARAH

Kemudian,,karinpun pulang dari sekolah

Namun,,

Karin : ibu,aku pulang,apa aku perlu membantu ibu menyiapkan makan malamnya?

Kujyou Suzuka : ouh,,karin sudah pulang ya,ada yg mau ibu beri taukan kepadamu!

Karin : tentang apa bu?

Kujyou Suzuka : kita jangan bicara disini,nanti adikmu mendengarnya,kau masuklah dikamar ibu,dan tunggu ibu disana ya!

Karin : iya...

Karinpun menuruti perintah ibunya...

Karin,,masuk kedalam kamar ibunya...

Semua banyangan tentang ayahnya pun kembali teringat

Tak sengaja,karin melihat foto pernikahan ayah dan ibunya dan juga foto keluarganya

Karinpun dengan sendirinya,kemudian meneteskan air mata...

Karin : ayah...aku merindukanmu...

Kujyou Suzuka : karin...

Karin : iya bu,,apa yg ingin ibu katakan padaku?

Kujyou Suzuka : sebenarnya,mulai besok,ibu sudah harus mulai bekerja seperti biasa,karna ibu sudah mengambil cuti yg cukup lama,dan mungkin,mulai besok ibu akan sangat sibuk... jadi,apa kau bisa menggantikan ibu?

Karin : apa?

Kujyou Suzuka : kau tau sendiri,,ayahmu pergi meninggalkan begitu banyak masalah dan juga hutang,ibu tidak mungkin hanya berdiam diri,jika ibu tidak bekerja,siapa yg akan membayar semua hutang dan kebutuhan hidup kita sehari hari,ibu juga mungkin akan pulang malam...

Karin : tapi bu,aku banyak sekali pr dan tugasku juga menumpuk,aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Biar bagaimana pun,usiaku 11 thn,dan aku masih kelas 6 SD,tidak mungkin aku bisa! "berlari meninggalkan ibunya"

Kujyou Suzuka : karin...

Saat makan malam,,karin dan ibunya tidak saling sapa

Karin yg kesal akan keadaan,,seolah olah tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan amarahnya lagi...

SETELAH MAKAN MALAM,

KARIN LANGSUNG MASUK KEDALAM KAMARNYA...

DISANA,IA SEDANG MERENUNGI SEMUA YG TELAH IA KATAKAN KEPADA IBUNYA TADI

Karin : apa aku salah? Apa yg aku katakan kepada ibu? Mungkin aku sedang kesal,tapi ibu tidak salah apa apa,dia juga tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi,benar aku harus meminta maaf kepada ibu!

SAAT KARIN BERJALAN HENDAK KEKAMAR IBUNYA...

Kujyou Suzuka : tuhan,cobaan seperti apa yg telah enggkau berikan kepada ku! Mengapa kau ambil suamiku disaat keadaan sedang kacau! Dia pergi meninggalkan begitu banyak masalah! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan anakku karin,karna usianya masih sangat muda,aku harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan, aku selalu ingin anakku karin,dan juga semuanya menjadi yg terbaik,aku adalah ibu yg sangat tidak berguna! Aku ingin,anakku menjadi orang yg sukses,menjadi orang yg hebat,orang yg berhasil nantinya! Aku mohon tuhan,berikan semua kebahagiaanku dan keberuntunganku kepada anakku,,terutama karin,,karna ia adalah anak yg sangat berbakti kepadaku...!

KARIN YG MENDENGAR ITU SEMUA MERASA SANGAT IBA...

HATI KARIN,MENJADI LULUH...

Karin : dido'a ibuku dengar namaku disebut "meneteskan air mata"

**Tak sengaja,karin menendang sebuah kotak sampah yg terledak didepan pintu kamar ibunya...**

Kujyou Suzuka : siapa itu? Karin ya?

Karin : ibu,,aku tadi mendengarnya...

Kujyou Suzuka : karin,jadi kau sudah dengar semua do'a ibu ya,itu adalah sikap yg sangat tidak terpuji

Karin : sudah,cukup bu,sekarang aku tau,sebenarnya perasaan ibu tidak bahagia sama sekali,hati ibu sekarang sedang terluka,luka yg sangat banyak dan cukup parah,ibu tidak perlu berpura pura lagi bu! Mulai sekarang,aku berjanji,**aku berjanji akan membantu ibu! Aku akan mengerjakan semuanya! Aku akan mencuci,aku akan memasak,dan aku akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga! Aku juga akan berusaha,agar prestasiku disekolah tidak menurun sama sekali! Ibu bisa pegang janjiku bu! Aku berjanji...aku berjanji... aku berjanji akan membahagiakan ibu!**

Kujyou Suzuka : karin...kenapa kau tiba tiba berubah pikiran? Jika kau terpaksa melakukan semuanya,tidak usah kau lakukan! Ibu juga tidak akan memaksamu nak...

Karin : aku melakukannya karna aku ingin bu! Karna aku adalah anak tertua dikeluarga ini!

Kujyou Suzuka : tapi,jika kau melakukan ini semua,kau tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bermain lagi sayang...

Karin : waktu bermain tidaklah aku butuhkan bu! Sudahku bilang...aku...aku...aku akan menjadi kepala keluarga ini selama ibu bekerja! Walaupun usiaku masih muda,tapi aku mohon,ibu harus percaya padaku!

Kujyou Suzuka : kau harus tumbuh menjadi anak yg cerdas,berbakat,dan tunjukkan pada dunia! jika kau adalah anak dari "KUJYOU KAZUTO dan KUJYOU SUZUKA" tunjukkan pada semua orang yg menghinamu! Jika kau adalah orang yg hebat karin!

Karin : baik bu,,aku akan mengingat semua perkataan ibu!

Kujyou Suzuka : trimakasih...trimakasih sayang...dengan begini,,ibu bisa bekerja dengan perasaan yg sedikit tenang...trimakasih...kau adalah anak yg sangat berbakti kepada orang tua...ibu adalah orang yg paling bahagia didunia ini,karna mempunyai anak sepertimu karin... "memeluk karin"

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**huft,akhirnya selsai juga...**

**cape' juga nulisnya (-_-")**

**review please my story...**

**butuh kritik dan sarannya...**

**kalo gax ada yg review,,karin-chu gax mau lanjutin ceritanya...!  
**


	4. Acara penuh cinta bersama kazune

**ini chap 4 nya dari cerita I LOVE U MOM**

**semoga suka ya ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anime **: Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Author** : Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin (Tia)

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Tepat pukul 05.30 am

Ibunya karin memutuskan untuk segera pergi bekerja...

Kujyou Suzuka : karin...karin...ayo bangun...

Karin : emm,,(-_-")... aku masih ngantuk...

Kujyou Suzuka : ayo bangun karin...

Karin : iya...iya...aku bangun,,ada apa bu? Pagi pagi begini sudah membangunkan ku? Emm,,pakaian ibu rapi sekali... Ibu mau pergi kemana?

Kujyou Suzuka : ibu mau pergi bekerja...

Karin : hah? Yg benar? Mengapa begitu cepat?

Kujyou Suzuka : bukannya ibu sudah bilang,kalo mulai hari ini,ibu sudah harus bekerja...

Karin : tapi...tapi...bagaimana dengan ku? Siapa yg akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga? Aku belum siap sama sekali bu! Aku juga belum tau memasak,mencuci,dan lainnya bu... aku masih mau bersama ibu!

Kujyou Suzuka : masalah itu... ibu sudah menanganinya... ibu telah menuliskan cara memasak,mencuci,dan lainnya... jika kau masih bingung,kau tinggal telpon ibu saja...kau pasti bisa melakukannya! Ibu percaya padamu karin!

Karin : baiklah...akan aku coba!

Kemudian,,kujyou suzuka pergi bekerja...

Sementara itu,,karin yg bingung menyiapkan sarapan pagi...

Karin : ibu memang sudah memasak sarapan pagi,tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara penyajiannya... aduh... aku pusing nih... _

Himeka : karin... kau sudah bangun,padahal ini masih terlalu pagi bukan?

Karin : jika ini terlalu pagi,kenapa kau sudah bangun,dasar orang aneh! "berbisik"

Ouh,himeka sudah bangun ya,silakan duduk...

Karasuma : kakak,,mana sarapannya! Perutku sudah lapar nih!

Karin : sabar sedikit kenapa! Aku sedang menyiapkannya buat kalian!

Karasuma : uhh,,(-_-")

Karin : nah,sudah selesai,mari makan!

Himeka : dimana ibu?

Karin : emm,ibu sudah pergi kekantor...

Himeka : kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?

Karin : ibu pergi pagi pagi sekali,sudah ayo cepat makan!

Himeka : atau,ibu membinciku... makanya ibu tidak berpamitan kepadaku... ibu...ibu... aku mau ibu... aku tidak mau makan jika tidak ada ibu... "menangis"

Karin : himeka! Berhenti menangis! Memangnya kenapa jika tidak ada ibu? Apa kau akan mati? Tidak...kau tidak akan mati jika tidak ada ibu! Sekarang ibu harus bekerja! Ibu tidak membenci siapapun! Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit,lagi pula ada aku! Kau bisa meminta bantuan kepada ku! Cepat makan...!

**Setelah mereka sarapan pagi...**

**Karin harus mengantar kedua adiknya terlebih dahulu...**

**Karin mengantar himeka kesebuah yayasan khusus penyandang tuna netra...**

**Karna karasuma dan karin satu sekolah...**

**Merekapun pergi bersama sama...**

**Karin terus menjalani hari harinya dengan begitu sepi...**

**Ia harus menjadi kepala keluarga selama ibunya pergi tugas keluar kota...**

**Dan pada suatu hari...**

**Di yayasan tempat karin menitipkan himeka,ada acara "OPEN HOUSE"**

**Semua orang tua,harus ada mendampingi anak anak mereka yg tuna netra...**

**Kemudian,karin memutuskan untuk menelpon ibunya yg ada diluar kota...**

Karin : selamat sore...bisa bicara dengan seorang karyawan yg bernama "kujyou suzuka"

Staf kantor : sore,baiklah akan kami coba untuk menghubungkan dengan nyonya suzuka,kalau boleh tau,ini siapa?

Karin : katakan saja,kalau karin anaknya menelpon untuk urusan yg penting!

Staf kantor : baiklah... tunggu sebentar ya...

Tak lama kemudian~~

Kujyou Suzuka : ada apa karin? Kenapa kau menelpon ibu?

Karin : ibu,bagaimana ini...?

Kujyou Suzuka : bagaimana apanya? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi pada kalian? Kalian baik baik saja bukan?

Karin : iya,kami semua baik baik saja... tapi...tapi...

Kujyou Suzuka : tapi apa karin?

Karin : di yayasan himeka,ada acara "OPEN HOUSE" mereka bilang,para orang tua harus datang keacara tersebut,dan mendampingi mereka bu... jadi...jadi...aku harus bagaimana?

Kujyou Suzuka : baiklah,ibu akan coba pulang,tapi sepertinya ibu tidak bisa datang tepat waktu... jika ibu belum sampai pada waktunya,terpaksa kau yg harus menghadirinya...

Karin : tapi bu... besok adalah hari minggu,aku punya acara,aku mau pergi bersama miyon untuk mencari buku buku dan belajar bersama dirumahnya...

Kujyou Suzuka : kau harus mengerti sedikit karin... kau yg menjadi kepala keluarga,kau harus menjaga mereka...

Karin : baiklah,aku yg akan menghadiri acara itu...

Kujyou Suzuka : terimakasih karin... ibu berjanji,jika ibu pulang nanti,ibu akan berikan kau sebuah hadiah!

Karin : benarkah?

Kujyou Suzuka : janji!

Karin : baiklah,aku juga berjanji akan menjadi anak yg baik bu!

Kujyou Suzuka : karin,maaf ibu harus putuskan sambungan nya dengan mu,karna pekerjaan ibu masih sangat banyak,jaga diri baik baik ya... dan berjanjilah akan menjadi anak yg baik!

Karin : ia,aku akan jaga diri ku sebaik mungkin,aku juga akan menjadi anak yg baik... ibu juga jaga diri baik baik ya,,**I LOVE U MOM!**

Kujyou Suzuka : **I LOVE U TOO HONEY...**

**KEESOKAN HARINYA,KUJYOU SUZUKA TIDAK BISA TIBA DIRUMAH TEPAT WAKTU**

**DIKARNAKAN ADA PEKERJAAN TAMBAHAN DAN JUGA TERJEBAK MACET...**

**TERPAKSA,KARIN YG MENGHADIRI "OPEN HOUSE" TERSEBUT...**

Karin : tidak mungkin aku pergi sendirian,bagaimana jika aku mengajak kazune! Benar,ajak dia saja,pasti himeka juga akan senang!

Himeka : karin,ibu mana?

Karin : ibu masih ada pekerjaan yg harus ia selesaikan,jadi,untuk kali ini,aku yg akan menghadiri acara ini... jadilah anak yg baik ya!

Himeka : tapi,,jika tidak ada ibu...ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali!

Karin : ini akan menyenangkan,aku janji,untuk hari ini,aku akan menjadi orang yg sangat menyenangkan,dan juga kita akan mengajak kazune juga,agar kau punya teman selain aku!

Himeka : apa dia orang yg menyenangkan?

Karin : dia orang yg sangat menyenangkan!

Himeka : benarkah?

Karin : tentu saja benar,makanya cepat bersiap siap,kita akan jemput dia dirumahnya!

**Lalu,karin,himeka,dan karasuma pergi menjemput kazune dirumahnya...**

**Kazune benar benar tidak mengetahui tentang acara "OPEN HOUSE" yg akan dihadiri karin di yayasan himeka...**

Karin : kazune...kazune...ayo bangun...!

Kazune : ternyata kau karin! Ada apa kau datang kerumah ku? Hua... "melihat adik adiknya karin" siapa mereka berdua karin? (o.O)

Karin : kau tidak perlu kaget seperti itu,mereka adalah adik adik ku!

Kazune : ouh,ternyata ini adik adikmu itu ya...

Karin : iya... kazune,aku boleh minta sedikit bantuan?

Kazune : kau selalu saja meminta bantuan kepadaku! Jadi,ini tidak heran bagiku...!

Karin : tapi ini sangat penting,ini menyangkut hidup dan mati ku kazune! Ini masalah serius!

Kazune : kau juga selalu mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku... =3=

Karin : kali ini sangat serius kazune!

Kazune : baiklah,katakan pada ku,apa masalahmu karin? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menitipkan mereka dirumah ku,aku tidak mau!

Karin : tentu saja bukan,jadi begini,em,bagaimana ya menjelaskannya...ini adalah masalah serius...

Kazune : cepat katakan padaku!

Karin : sebenarnya seperti ini...

Kemudian,karin membisikkan tentang acara open house tersebut...

Kazune : apa?(O.O) aku tidak mau!

Karin : aku mohon kazune,untuk kali ini saja...

Kazune : tidak mau!

Karin : please kazune,mau ya...

Kazune : tidak mau!

Karin : mau...!

Kazune : tidak mau!

Karin : kazune,mengalahlah sedikit,ini sudah hampir terlambat,aku mohon kazune...please...mohon...kazune...mau ya...mau...

Kazune : kau ini,selalu saja menyusahkanku... baiklah,tapi untuk kali ini saja ya...

Kazunepun mau datang keacara open house himeka bersama karin...

Saat diyayasan,kazune melihat begitu banyak anak anak yg bernasib sama dengan himeka...

Kazune : anak anak seperti ini sering dihina,namun,pada kenyataannya,banyak seniman seniman hebat yg terlahir tuna netra seperti ini... walaupun orang tua ku sudah tidak ada,namun,hidupku masih jauh lebih beruntung...

Karin : kazune...apa yg kau katakan tadi?

Kazune :ouh,bukan apa apa...

Karin : ayo,kita ikut bermain

Kazune : tapi karin,ini kan permainan anak kecil!

Karin : sudahlah,lagi pula,tujuan kita datang ke acara ini,untung bermain bersama himeka bukan...ayo...

Kazune : baiklah,kau benar,tidak ada salahnya...

Mereka menari dan bermain bersama sama didekat api unggun yg sengaja di buat oleh para panitia yayasan...

Kemudian,karna acaranya sudah selsai,semua peserta yayasan

Di minta untuk mengganti baju dan kemudian pulang...

Saat himeka sedang mengganti bajunya...

Karin dan kazune yg duduk di bawah pohon...

Kazune : hari ini menyenangkan ya karin...

Karin : apa kazune?

Kazune : menyenangkan,bermain bersama mereka...

Karin : ia,kazune,kau mau minuman kaleng?

Kazune : boleh boleh...

Karin : ini... "memberikan kepada kazune"

Kazune : terimakasih,karin kenapa tanganmu? Kenapa tanganmu terluka? "menarik tangan karin"

Karin : ahh,,ini bukan apa apa...!

Kazune : kenapa bisa terluka?

Karin : kau tau sendiri,aku harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga,semenjak ayahku meninggal,kehidupanku berubah 180% dari biasanya...

Kazune : sini,berikan tanganmu padaku...

Karin : untuk apa?

Kazune : akan aku obati... "menarik tangan karin"

Kazune memberi plester kepada tangan karin yg terluka...

Kazune : ini belum seberapa karin...

Karin : maksudnya?

Kazune : masih banyak masalah yg ada didepanmu... mulai sekarang,kau harus berhenti menangis dan menggantungkan dirimu pada orang lain,kau harus bisa mandiri! Kau mengerti,dan jika kau sedang ada masalah,ulurkan tanganmu padaku,jangan pada orang lain! Nah,sudah selesai,lain kali kau harus lebih hati hati...

Karin : kazune...

Mereka pun pulang...

Namun,saat tiba dirumah...

Himeka menanyakan tentang suatu hal

Himeka : karin,sebenarnya ayah dimana?

Karin : kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu himeka?

Himeka : jawab aku karin! Ayah bukan sedang pergi bekerja bukan!

Karin : tentu saja ayah sedang pergi bekerja! Sudah,ayo cepat tidur!

Himeka : tapi,teman ku bilang,jika ayahku meninggal... apa itu benar karin? Apa itu benar! Jawab aku karin!

Karin : cukup himeka,jangan menanyakan hal yg tidak bisa aku jawab! Ayah...ayah...ayah memang sudah meninggal! Kau tau,semenjak ayah meninggal,semua pekerjaan rumah tangga aku yg mengerjakan! Aku juga harus belajar,aku harus mencuci piring,pakaian,memasak untuk kalian,mengantar kalian sekolah,belanja,dan lainnya! Aku cape'... karna ini semua,aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain! Mulai sekarang,berhenti menangis,dan jangan menggantungkan hidupmu pada orang lain! Jika bukan kau yg mengubah hidup mu sendiri,,maka siapa lagi! Kau sudah besar,aku rasa kau sudah cukup mengerti!

Himeka : karin...

Ternyata,saat karin mengatakan itu semua

Kujyou Suzuka baru saja tiba dirumahnya...

Kujyou Suzuka : ibu pulang... ada apa ini,kenapa himeka menangis karin?

Karin : ibu maaf,,maafkan aku! Aku bukanlah kakak yg baik! Aku tidak sangaja mengatakannya!

Himeka : ibu,apa benar ayah sudah meninggal?

Kujyou Suzuka : ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Karin pergi dari rumahnya...

Malam itu,hujan turun begitu deras...

Ia berlari entah kemana arahnya...

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**akhirnya chap 4 selesai juga...**

**Please REVIEW my story...  
**


	5. Pernyataan Cinta Jin

Karin pergi entah kemana...

Satu persatu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata zambrut miliknya...

Semua kenangan dimasa lalu kembali teringat,

Karin : ayah,dimana kau! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu... semua terjadi begitu saja, aku...aku...aku...sudah tidak sanggup menjalani hidup seperti ini lagi! Ayah,ayo jemput aku! Aku ingin ikut pergi bersamamu... jemput aku,jemput aku dan ibu! Jemputlah kami...!

Namun,tiba tiba kazune melihat karin yg sedang menangis...

Kazune : karin...karin...kau kenapa?

Karin : kazune...kau...

Kazune : kenapa kau ada disini? Kau basah terkena hujan,ayo aku antarkan kau pulang karin,nanti kau bisa sakit!

Karin : aku...aku...aku...sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi!

Kazune : apa yg kau katakan karin! Kau masih punya ibu yg menyayangimu! Kau juga masih mempunyai 2 orang adik yg sangat baik dan pandai! Bagaimana jika kau menjadi aku! Orang tua ku sudah lama meninggal,bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat wajah ayahku sendiri! Dan ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur 8 thn! Aku bahkan iri padamu! Kau seharusnya tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri karin!

Karin : kau tidak mengerti sama sekali kazune! Apa yg aku rasakan kau tidak akan pernah mengerti dan kau tidak akan tau bagaimana rasanya!

Kazune : kau yg tidak mengerti! Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu! Kau seharusnya tidak mensia sia kan waktu karin! Kau masih sempat membahagiakan ibumu! Sementara aku! Aku harus mengubur dalam dalam impianku itu!

Karin : biarkan aku sendiri kazune...

Kazune : ikutlah pulang bersama ku!

Karin : aku tidak mau...

Kazune : dasar keras kepala,jika terjadi sesuatu padamu jangan pernah menyalahkan aku!

Kemudian,karin berjalan dan terus berjalan entah kemana...

Yg ada didalam pikirannya hanyalah cara untuk melenyapkan dirinya sendiri dari bumi ini...

Hingga,karin tiba disuatu tempat...

Karin : aku tidak mengenal tempat apa ini,mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan segera lenyap...

Karinpun tertidur disebuah kursi dipinggir jalan...

**Karin tertidur didepan sebuah gedung yg sedang mengadakan sebuah acara...**

**Dan ternyata,jin kuga menjadi bintang tamu dari acara tersebut...**

**Tak sengaja,setelah acaranya selesai,jin kuga melihat karin yg sedang tertidur dipinggir jalan...**

**Jin pun membawa karin pulang...**

**Keesokan harinya...~~**

Karin : haduh,tidurku nyenyak sekali...=o=" hah? Dimana aku...? jangan jangan ada orang yg telah menculikku...? bagaimana ini...bagaimana ini...tuhan tolong aku...

Jin yg duduk membelakangi karin terus tertawa mendengarnya...

Jin Kuga : hy gadis aneh! Tidak ada yg mau menculik mu! Kau itukan gadis yg sangat aneh... kau ada dirumahku! Tenanglah sedikit...

Karin : hah? Ternyata jin ya... huh,untunglah... tapi,bagaimana bisa aku ada dirumahmu? Apa yg terjadi?

Jin Kuga : apa kau benar benar tidak mengingat kejadian semalam?

Karin : hah? Apa yg terjadi... apa yg kau lakukan pada ku? Apa yg terjadi,kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya! Ada apa ini...ada apa...

Karin terus panik,dan jin pun terus menggoda karin...

Jin Kuga : kau benar benar gadis yg aneh! Semalam aku menemukanmu tidur dipinggir jalan,dan karna aku kasihan padamu,makanya aku bawa pulang! Ouh ya,semalam kau terus bicara "APA AKU SUDAH MUSNAH DARI BUMI INI? JIKA AKU BELUM JUGA MUSNAH,MAKA MUSNAHKANLAH AKU SECEPAT MUNGKIN! KAU MENGERTI" karna kau,pakaian ku jadi basah! Kau benar benar aneh!

Karin : hy! Berhenti meledekku! Bukankah kita teman baik?

Jin Kuga : benarkah? Jika kita teman baik,kenapa aku lupa ya? Aku tidak pernah mempunyai teman yg aneh sepertimu! Apa lagi yg bernama "HANAZONO KARIN" dia adalah musuh beratku!

Karin : benarkan? Jika begitu,cepat kau keluar dari kamar dan rumahku! Sekarang...!

Jin Kuga : bukankah ini rumah dan kamarku? Seharusnya aku yg berkata seperti itu! Kau benar benar tidak punya rasa malu! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karna aku telah menyelamatkan mu tadi malam! Oh ya,sebenarnya apa yg terjadi,sehingga membuatmu kabur dari rumah?

Karin : aku...aku...aku...telah melakukan hal yg salah! Aku telah membuat ibuku kecewa...

**Saat karin mulai menceritakan semuanya dengan jin...**

**Tak sengaja tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh...**

**Dan kemudian...**

Jin Kuga : hapus air matamu,air mata hanya akan merusak wajah cantik seorang putri,mulai sekarang,katakan semuanya padaku,mintalah bantuan kepadaku... ulurkan tanganmu hanya padaku,jangan pada orang lain... karna aku lah yg akan melindungimu,kau mengerti karin...

Karin : jin...kau...

**Lalu,karin dan jinpun pergi sekolah bersama...**

**Kazune yg melihatnya merasa sangat cemburu dan marah...**

**Setelah semua pelajaran selesai...**

**Jin menyarankan karin untuk segera meminta maaf pada ibunya...**

Jin Kuga : karin,bagaimana pulang sekolah ini kau segera meminta maaf pada ibumu?

Karin : tapi,aku tidak begitu yakin ibu akan memaaafkan ku,karna aku sudah sangat keterlaluan...

Kazune : kau benar,ibu pasti juga menyesal mempunyai anak sepertimu,kau itu orang yg tidak punya rasa malu!

Michiru : hy kazune,santailah sedikit,tapi aku sangat setuju dengan jin,kau harus meminta maaf pada ibu mu hanazono,karna biar bagaimanapun kau yg salah,dan ibumu juga pasti akan memaafkanmu...

Karin : tapi,aku sudah pergi dari rumah begitu saja,aku jadi sedikit malu pada ibuku...

Kazune : aku telah menelpon dan mengabari ibumu untuk tidak mencarimu,karna aku telah mengatakan kau ada bersama kuga,dan sepertinya ibumu juga tidak marah padamu...jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak pulang karin!

Karin : kazune,kau selalu bertindak sesukamu...!

Kazune : kau ini karin...!

Jin Kuga : sudahlah kujyou,pulang sekolah ini,aku akan pergi bersama karin...

Kazune dan Karin : apa?

Karin : apa maksudmu jin?

Michiru : wah...wah...wah...sepertinya suasananya menjadi tambah panas ya,jangan jangan jin menyukai hanazono... kazune,kau punya saingan baru...

Kazune : cukup michiru,baiklah kau yg urus karin,karna aku juga banyak urusan lain...

Jin Kuga : karin,pokoknya nanti kau harus ikut bersama ku!

**SEPULANG SEKOLAH,JIN PUN MENGAJAK KARIN BERKENCAN...**

**MEREKA MENYELUSURI JALAN BERSAMA...**

**HINGGA MEREKA TIBA DISEBUAH KIOS...**

Jin Kuga : ayo ikut aku...

Karin : kemana?

Jin Kuga : pilihlah barang yg disukai oleh ibumu karin...

Karin : apa? Tapi barang barang disinikan mahal,apa tidak apa apa jin? Lagi pula,hadiah yg tadi juga sudah lebih dari cukup kok...

Jin Kuga : yg tadikan untuk adikmu,sekarang hadiah permohonan maaf untuk ibumu,dan kau juga silakan pilih barang yg kau suka,biar aku yg membayarnya!

Karin : ibu ku bukan orang yg seperti itu,lagi pula kau sudah terlalu baik pada ku,sudah ayo kita pulang...

Jin Kuga : karin,bukankah dari dulu kau tidak pernah mengecewakan ku?

Karin : emm,,baiklah jika kau memaksa,aku akan pilih sesuatu... sekali lagi trimakasih banyak ya jin,kau memang teman yg baik...

**Karin memilih kan sebuah jam tangan yg indah untuk ibunya...**

**Dan jin kuga memilihkan kalung bermotifkan bunga mawar bermata berlian untuk karin...**

**Selesai berbelanja,jin mengajak karin makan disebuah restoran mewah dan romantis...**

Jin Kuga : karin...

Karin : iya,ada apa jin?

Jin Kuga : selama ini kau mengangkap ku apa?

Karin : apa maksudmu?

Jin Kuga : sebenarnya,ada sesuatu yg ingin aku katakan padamu,tapi berjanjilah kau akan menyanggupi satu permintaan ku ini,dan kau tidak akan membenci dan menghindar dariku karin...

Karin : ya,jika aku sanggup kenapa tidak,lagi pula kau sudah banyak membantuku...

Jin Kuga : sebenarnya,dari dulu aku **menyukaimu** karin, apakah kau mau jadi **kekasihku**?

Karin : hah? Yg benar saja? Tidak mungkin kau menyukai orang seperti aku! Walaupun kau teman baik ku dari kecil,tapi kau adalah seorang idola jin!

Jin Kuga : aku serius,memangnya kenapa jika aku idola,apa ada masalah?

Karin : emm,bagaimana ya,aku jadi binggung nih...kau mengatakan hal ini,sulit dipercaya...

Jin Kuga : karin,mohon jawab pertanyaan ku,apa kau mau jadi **kekasihku**?

Jantung karin berdetak begitu kencang,ia pun menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah...

Karin : bagaimana ini,aku memang menyukai jin,tapi aku tidak mungkin menghianati kazune,tapi melihat tingkah kazune belakangan ini,aku jadi bingung nih,apa yg harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menjawab ia atau tidak, tuhan tolong aku... "didalam hati"

Jin Kuga : karin... apa kau baik baik saja...?

Karin : maafkan aku kazune... "didalam hati"

Jin Kuga : lalu...

Karin : **iiiaaa... aku mau menjadi kekasihmu jin...**

Jin pun loncat kegirangan,ia tertawa seperti orang gila...

Ia tidak memperdulikan perkataan orang...

Dan dia terus tersenyum senyum sendiri...

**TBC...**


	6. Membuat Kue Bersama

**Anime **: Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Author** : Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin (Tia)

**Genre **: Romance/Family

**Rated **: T

**Pairing **: Karin X Kazune

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian,setelah karin meminta maaf pada ibunya...

Pada suatu sore...

.

.

.

Kujyou Suzuka : karin...karin... bisa bantu ibu sebentar...

.

.

.

Karin : iya bu,ada apa?

.

.

.

Kujyou Suzuka : ayo bantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam!

.

.

.

Karin : baiklah...

.

.

.

.

.

**Kemudian,saat karin sedang membantu ibunya...**

.

.

.

.

.

Kujyou Suzuka : sebenarnya,ada sesuatu yg ingin ibu katakan padamu...

.

.

.

Karin : tentang apa bu?

.

.

.

Kujyou Suzuka : besok ibuakan pergi keluar kota...

.

.

.

Karin : apa? Kenapa begitu tergesa gesa bu? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari jauh jauh hari? Lagi pula ibu baru saja tinggal untuk beberapa hari? Apa ibu mau meninggalkan kami!

.

.

.

Kujyou Suzuka : bukan seperti itu,ibu saja baru diberi tahu tadi pagi,ibu akan pindah tempat kerja...

.

.

.

Karin : tapi bu... aku masih ingin bersama ibu...

.

.

.

Kujyou Suzuka : Karin,kau ini sudah dewasa,sebaiknya kau mengerti keadaan kita sekarang! Kita sudah tidak punya apa apa lagi,untuk makan sehari hari saja sudah susah,jadi tolong mengerti ibu,dan jangan bertingkah kekanak kanak lagi! Kau mengerti!

.

.

.

Karin : baik bu,aku mengerti...

.

.

.

.

.

_Hari hari pun berlalu,Kujyou Suzuka pun telah pergi ke sebuah perusahaan nuklir yaitu tempat kerjanya yg baru..._

_Hari berlalu begitu cepat,Kujyou Suzuka tak kunjung pulang ke rumah,Karin pun harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah sendiri..._

_Dan pada suatu malam..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Karin : bagaimana ini,sudah tepat pukul 19.00,aku harus segera pergi les!

_._

_._

_._

Himeka : Karin jangan pergi,jangan pergi...

_._

_._

_._

Himeka pun terus menangis melihat Karin yg ingin pergi...

_._

_._

_._

Karin : Himeka berhenti menangis! Jangan seperti anak kecil lagi! Kau itu kan sudah dewasa,jangan bertingkah ke kanak kanakan lagi! Aku harus pergi,karna malam ini ada les tambahan,seharusnya kau mengerti Himeka! Jangan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Pikirkan juga perasaan orang lain... jika tidak ada aku atau ibu atau siapa pun apa kau akan mati? Tentu saja tidak! Mulai sekarang kau harus punya pendirian! Dan mulai sekarang berhenti bergantung pada orang lain,kau mengerti! Karasuma,tolong jaga Himeka,aku pergi...

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

DENGAN RASA KESAL DAN AMARAH,KARIN PUN PERGI...

SAAT TIBA DI TEMPAT LES,TERNYATA ADA MURID BARU YG BERNAMA YUKI,IA ADALAH ANAK YG BARU SAJA PINDAH...

.

.

.

.

.

Yuki : kalian ada yg tau tidak tentang keluarga Kazuto?

.

.

.

Michiru : memangnya kenapa?

.

.

.

Yuki : iya,aku dengar dengar katanya dia adalah orang terkaya di jepang,namun katanya dia sekarang sudah meninggal,apa itu benar?

.

.

.

Michiru : semua itu benar,apa kau terkejut?

.

.

.

Yuki : hah? Jadi itu benar... tadinya aku tidak percaya,sekarang aku kasihan sekali pada keluarganya,karna aku lihat di media setempat katanya dia mati dengan meninggalkan hutang yg sangat banyak,percuma saja orang terkaya tapi ternyata banya hutangnya! Dan katanya,istrinya melarikan diri dengan meninggalkan 3 orang anaknya di sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil... kasihan sekali mereka,sulit di percaya!

.

.

.

.

.

Mendengar perkataan murid baru tersebut,Karin pun menjadi sangat marah...

.

.

.

.

.

Karin : hy kau! Jangan pernah menjelek jelekkan keluarga ku! Kau adalah orang luar,tidak pantas menilai keluarga kami! Ayah ku bukan tipe orang yg suka berhutang! Ayah ku bukan orang yg seperti itu! Kami tidak menderita sama sekali... sebaiknya kau urusi dulu keluargamu! Baru menilai keluarga kami,apa keluargamu sudah 100% benar? Tidak,keluargamu pasti jauh lebih buruk dari kami! Dan satu lagi,ibuku tidak melarikan diri! Ibu ku sedang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan nuklir terbesar di Jepang,makanya ibu ku tidak pulang karna dia sedang sibuk! Kau mengerti!

.

.

.

Yuki : maaf,aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaanmu... hy maafkan aku! Aku minta maaf...

.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian,Karin mengajak Jin untuk bertemu di sebuah restoran...**

.

.

.

.

.

Jin Kuga : kenapa kau tiba tiba ingin bertemu dengan ku?

.

.

.

Karin : begini...Jin...aku mau hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini...

.

.

.

Jin Kuga : apa? Kenapa kau tiba tiba ingin memutuskan hubungan kita?

.

.

.

Karin : aku minta maaf Jin,karna aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi,setiap kali melihatmu pentas selalu berdekatan dengan wanita lain,dan waktu kita untuk bertemu atau mengobrolpun tak ada! Dan aku sudah lelah! Maaf kan aku Jin,mungkin kita memang tidak cocok untuk menjadi pasangan kekasih... tapi kita masih bisa menjadi teman bukan... maaf aku harus pergi sekarang...

.

.

.

Jin Kuga : baik,jika ini memang keputusan mu,aku bisa terima,aku sudah tidak bisa menahan mu pergi,mungkin yg kau kata kan benar... karna cinta tidak bisa di paksa...

.

.

.

Karin : trimaksih untuk semuanya Jin...

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa bulan kemudian,**

.

.

.

.

Karin : hari ini adalah ulang tahun ibu,kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya untuk ibu...!

.

.

.

Kazune : ayo kita buat kuenya...

.

.

.

Jin Kuga dan Michiru : semangat...

.

.

.

.

.

MEREKA SEMUA PUN MEMPERSIAPKAN SEMUANYA DEMI ULANG TAHUN KUJYOU SUZUKA...

.

.

.

.

.

Karin : huft,akhirnya selesai juga,ini benar benar melelahkan...

.

.

.

Kazune : benar,tapi ini sangat menyenangkan...

.

.

.

Jin Kuga : pukul berapa ibumu pulang Karin?

.

.

.

Karin : katanya sekitar pukul 17.00

.

.

.

Michiru : ini sudah pukul 16.30,berarti kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi,ayo segera bereskan semuanya... dan setelah itu mari kita hias diri kita...

.

.

.

_DAN TEPAT PUKUL 17.00 KUJYOU SUZUKA PUN BELUM TIBA JUGA DI RUMAHNYA..._

.

.

.

Karin : ibu kok belum tiba sih? Apa dia baik baik saja ya...?

.

.

.

Kazune : mungkin terjebak macet...

.

.

.

Michiru : Hanazono,sebaiknya kau hubungi ibu mu,

.

.

.

Karin : baiklah...

.

.

.

.

Kemudian,Karin pun menghubungi ibunya...

.

.

.

.

.

Kazune : bagaimana,apa katanya?

.

.

.

Karin : tidak di angkat,

.

.

.

Jin Kuga : apa benar hari ini ibumu akan pulang?

.

.

.

Karin : iya,kemarin dia bilang kalo hari ini akan pulang...

.

.

.

.

_**Tak lama kemudian,telpon pun berbunyi...**_

.

.

.

.

Michiru : Hanazono,telpon mu berbunyi,ayo cepat angkat,siapa tau itu ibu mu...

.

.

.

Karin : iya

.

.

.

.

KEMUDIAN,KARIN MENGANGKAT TELPON TERSEBUT...

DAN...

.

.

.

.

Karin : apa? Itu tidak benarkan...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

.

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please...?


	7. Final Episode

**Anime **: Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Author** : Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin (Tia)

**Genre **: Romance/Family

**Rated **: T

**Pairing **: Karin X Kazune

.

.

.

Ternyata,Kujyou Suzuka mengalami kecelakaan saat berada di sebuah Perusahan Nuklir di Jepang,dan ternyata salah satu Nuklir meledak dan bahkan beberapa karyawan pun menjadi korban ledakan Nuklir tersebut termasuh Kujyou Suzuka...

.

.

Mereka semuapun segera menuju rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Suzuka...

.

.

.

Karin : tidak mungkin,ini pasti terjadi kesalahan! Mungkin itu orang lain yg kebetulan wajahnya mirip dengan ibu! Aku yakin dia tidak apa apa! Dia sudah berjanji akan datang,dia tidak mungkin berbohong!

.

.

Kazune : Karin,sebaiknya kau sabar dulu,jika itu memang ibumu,aku yakin dia pasti baik baik saja! Kau harus tenang Karin,jika keadaan mu seperti ini,yg ada malah akan memperburuk keadaan! Kau harus pikirkan masa depan mu dan juga adik adik mu yg masih kecil,kau harus pikirkan itu Karin!

.

.

Jin Kuga : Kujyou! Jangan terlalu keras padanya! Hatinya sedang sangat terluka,seharusnya kau memberi semangat! Bukan malah memarihi nya! Karin,bersabarlah! Ibu pasti akan segera sembuh (**a/n : sejak kecil,Jin sudah memanggil ibu nya Karin dengan sebutan ibu,readers ngerti kan..**) kau tenang saja,di dunia ini kau tidak sendiri,kau masih punya aku,Kujyou,Michi,Himeka,Karasuma,dan juga teman teman yg lain! Kau harus bersemangat!

.

.

Karin : terimakasih untuk semangatnya teman teman...

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian,Dokterpun keluar dari UGD...

.

.

.

Karin : Dokter... bagaimana keadaan ibu saya? Dia baik baik saja kan?

.

.

Dokter : luka pada tubuh ibu anda sangat parah,dan keadaannya sangat menghawatirkan... kemungkinan untuk hidup sangat kecil Nona,.

.

Karin : tapi dia pasti sembuh kan Dok? Dia pasti sembuh kan! Dokter ayo jawab aku!

.

.

Dokter : saya juga tidak tau,karna kemungkinan saat terjadi ledakan,sepertinya pasien berada dengan jarak yg dekat dengan Nuklir,dan lukanya juga sangat parah! Tapi kami akan mengusahakan yg terbaik,jadi berdo'a lah,siapa tau keajaiban akan terjadi...

.

.

Karin : tidak...! ini bohong kan! Kenapa...kenapa...kenapa semua ini harus terjadi! Ibu...ibu...sadarlah! ayo bangun bu! Jangan membuat ku takut! Ibu sudah janji akan melihat ku menjadi seorang Pengacara seperti Ayah bukan? Ibu harus bangun! Aku tidak bisa jika membesarkan Himeka dan Karasuma sendiri...aku tidak bisa jika tanpa ibu! Kau harus bangun ibu! Bangun...ayo bangun...

.

.

Kazune : Karin! Berhentilah! Jangan pernah menangis! Kau harus belajar dewasa! Kau tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung dan mengandalkan hidup pada ibumu! Suatu saat juga semua orang akan meninggal! Jika bukan hari ini,suatu saat kau,aku,ibumu,dan semua orang pasti meninggal! Jangan pernah menangis Karin! Kau bilang kau mau menjadi orang yg tegas dan tidak akan menangis... tapi kau berbohong! Ayo berdiri Karin! Jadi lah Karin yg dulu! Mana Karin yg ceria,tidak cengeng,cerdas,tegas,dll... mana! Berhenti menangis!

.

.

Jin Kuga : kau terlalu kasar padanya! Kau bahkan membuatnya takut Kujyou! Kau tidak mengerti perasaan Karin saat ini! Kau hanya bisa memperburuk keadaan saja!

.

.

Kazune : kau yg tidak mengerti! Apa kau pernah merasakan tidak punya orang tua? Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya berjuang mencari uang untuk makan sehari hari! Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali! Karna kau adalah orang yg di besarkan lewat uang dan tidak punya perasaan sama sekali!

.

.

Jin Kuga : kau...!

.

.

Kazune : apa? Ayo pukul! Ayo pukul aku kalo kau berani,cepat pukul aku sekarang!

.

.

Michiru : kalian berdua berhenti lah! Kalian yg tidak mengerti! Seharusnya kalian melihat kondisi hanazono yg sedang lemah! Seharusnya kalian menyemangatinya! Bukan malah bertengkar seperti ini! Kalian seperti anak kecil! Benar benar memalukan!

.

.

Karin : sudah hentikan! Kalian hanya akan memperburuk keadaan saja! Aku mohon... tinggalkan aku berdua saja dengan ibu di ruangan ini...

.

.

Jin Kuga : tapi...

.

.

Karin : aku mohon,Jin,Kazune,Michi,tinggal kan aku sendiri! Karna aku ingin tenang dan siapa tau ibu akan sadar...

.

.

Michiru : Hanazono,kau harus sabar! Semangat!

.

.

Karin : trimakasih Michi... aku yakin ibu pasti sembuh!

.

.

.

.

.

Karin : ibu...mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kau tau,aku sangat menderita,aku sudah tidak kuat menjalani semua ini... aku bukanlah Karin yg dulu lagi,aku sudah lelah... semenjak Ayah pergi,Ibu dan aku harus bekerja keras... aku harus pulang ke rumah saat jam istirahat sekolah untuk memasak dan melihat keadaan Himeka di tempat penitipan... aku juga harus belajar,mencuci,merawat Himeka dan Karasuma,memasak di saat yg bersamaan... sudah 4 tahun sejak Ayah meninggal,selama itu pun kita menderita,kau harus mencari pekerjaan kesana kemari,kau bilang kau akan baik baik saja,kau bilang hanya tinggal 2 tahun,setelah itu kau akan mencari pekerjaan yg lebih baik,tapi...tapi...kenapa kau berbohong! Kenapa...kenapa kau membohongi ku! Jika kau mati,maka aku akan sendiri... aku terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan semuanya... aku mohon... tetap dan tinggallah bersama ku! Jangan mati! Ibu...

.

.

.

.

.

_Tak lama kemudian,Kujyou Suzuka pun bangun..._

.

.

.

.

.

Kujyou Suzuka : Karin... jangan menangis... aku baik baik saja...

.

.

Karin : ibu...ibu...kau membuat ku takut... kau akan baik baik saja bukan? Berjanjilah kau akan tetap bersama ku!

.

.

Kujyou Suzuka : iya,ibu janji... Karin,maafkan ibu ya...

.

.

Karin : kenapa kau meminta maaf? Ibu tidak salah,aku lah yg seharusnya meminta maaf...

.

.

Kujyou Suzuka : maaf,karna kau harus mengerjakan semuanya... anak seusiamu seharusnya bisa bermain dengan leluasa bersama teman yg lain... tapi...tapi...

.

.

Karin : ibu sebaiknya istirahat dulu,ibu baru saja sadar... dan sebaiknya ibu tidak usah banyak bicara... apa ada yg sakit? Atau perlu aku panggilkan dokter?

.

.

Kujyou Suzuka : tidak...ibu baik baik saja,ibu telah memaksamu untuk merawat rumah dan semuanya... maafkan ibu ya sayang...

.

.

Karin : tentu saja aku memaafkan ibu,karna aku sangat mencintaimu bu,dan selamat ulang tahun ya... I LOVE U MOM

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian,karna luka bakar yg cukup parah,Kujyou Suzuka harus menjalani oprasi untuk menghilangkan lukanya...**

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter : pagi ini kau akan menjalani oprasi itu... apa kau sudah siapa?

.

.

Kujyou Suzuka : aku bahkan sangat siap!

.

.

Karin : Dokter,kenapa ibu ku perlu menjalani oprasi itu? Setelah oprasi itu apa ibu ku akan sembuh?

.

.

Dokter : ibumu mengalami luka bakar yg cukup parah,makanya dia harus di oprasi... dan jika kau bertanya tentang itu...aku...belum bisa memastikannya...

.

.

Kujyou Suzuka : aku pasti baik baik saja!

.

.

Karin : tapi...tapi...

.

.

Kujyou Suzuka : tapi,jika sesuatu terjadi padaku,kau akan semakin terbebani Karin... (di dalam hati)... aku pasti baik baik saja kok!

.

.

.

.

**BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KARIN TELAH MENJADI SEORANG PENGACARA YG TERKENAL DAN HEBAT**

**KAZUNE BERHASI LULUS DAN MENJADI SEORANG PILOT...**

**KARIN DAN KAZUNEPUN MENIKAH,DAN MEMPUNYAI SEORANG ANAK LAKI LAKI YG BERNAMA SUZUNE...**

**KUJYOU HIMEKA BERHASIL MENJADI SEORANG SENIMAN**

**KARASUMA HIMEKA MENJADI SEORANG DOKTER**

**JIN PUN MENEMUKAN PILIHAN HATINYA,YAITU KAZUSA**

**SEDANGKAN MICHIRU PERGI KE AMERIKA UNTUK BELAJAR MENJADI SEORANG PROF. YG HEBAT...**

.

.

.

.

.

Karin : ibu,sekarang aku telah menjadi orang yg sukses... aku harap ibu dan ayah bahagia... dan terus berada di sisiku ya,walau kau di surga,tapi kau selalu ada di hatiku... aku berjanji akan menjaga dan membesarkan Suzune seperti kalian membesarkan ku dulu,dan janjiku pada kalian untuk menjaga Himeka dan Karasuma telah selesai,Himeka walaupun cacat mental tapi dia berhasil membuktikan pada dunia kalo dia adalah seniman yg hebat! Karasuma telah berhasil mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang dokter! Dan aku harap kalian baik baik saja...

.

.

Kazune : Karin! Ayo cepat! Aku sudah terlambat!

.

.

Suzune : mama,ayo cepat! Aku juga sudah mau terlambat sekolah!

.

.

Karin : iya! Mama datang sayang!

.

.

.

.

.

**The End...**

.

.

Akhirnya saiia berhasil menyelesaikan cerita yg satu ini walau dalam keadaan yg sangat terdesak...

Dan akhir kata,

R

E

V  
I

E

W

Please...?


End file.
